In some cases, a company such as Intel Corporation makes components (for example, computer chips) that are sold individually as well as included on board level and/or system level products that incorporate one or more of the components that the company sells individually. In such cases the components are sometimes diverted from legitimate customer system design implementations, through the “open market”, to illicit counterfeiting operations that counterfeit proprietary and trademark branded system and/or board-level designs of that company. Therefore, a need has arisen to separate and distinguish components sold and shipped to legitimate OEMs (Original Equipment Manufacturers) from components built for use on branded company systems intended for the company branded or company proprietary boards and/or systems.